


The Struggles (and rewards) Of Candlenights

by squiddtastic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Fluff, M/M, and this is the first fluffy story i've finished it's usually angst, basically just lots of fluff, i hope ur all happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddtastic/pseuds/squiddtastic
Summary: Kravitz never celebrated Candlenights. Taako never really cared for it.But then they spent their first Candlenights day together and they kind of changed their minds.(spoiler free!)(only rated teen for some strong language but not a lot)





	The Struggles (and rewards) Of Candlenights

**Author's Note:**

> idk how candlenights really works or if there's even a way it Does work so i'm just treating it as christmas with a different name heads up

Candlenights was an interesting time for Taako. Well, actually, not really. As a matter of fact it was actually quite the opposite. All he ever did was stand around, occasionally exchanging gifts, trying not to argue for five seconds with his companions as they all did something incredibly stupid ("Fuck no, take that back! Steven is a better rogue than you could ever be!"). Honestly, it wasn't much different from a normal day. In fact it became boring fairly quickly, Taako wasn't interested in most of the celebrations that were held. He enjoyed the excuse to show off his extraordinary cooking and baking skills, but all in all, he could do without it. It wasn't like he needed an excuse to do that anyway.

At least, this is what he used to think of Candlenights. 

Taako wasn't one to share his feelings with anyone, and never brought up what he wanted to others. It wasn't their business, they never asked, why should he tell? But ever since him and Kravitz became more serious he also became more fond of Candlenights. Taako and Kravitz rarely got alone time, if any at all. It wasn't like Taako cared if Merle and Magnus were standing awkwardly beside them as he flirted with, hugged, kissed, etc. Kravitz. But he could tell Kravitz would get embarrassed and flustered at times (not that Taako minded), and more often than not all he really wanted was some time off with his boyfriend who he rarely ever saw. Of course, though, he had a reputation to hold onto and plenty of work on his plate to keep them away from each other. So, it turned out that one of the rare days both parties were free was Candlenights.

Kravitz didn't celebrate Candlenights. At least, he hadn't before he met Taako, one of the most extra and flashy elves he'd ever met. When said elf found out that Kravitz had never celebrated the holiday Taako had to take it upon himself to show him what it was all about, because of course he did and this was his responsibility now.

"I can't believe you have never celebrated Candlenights," Taako mused, fingers intertwined with his boyfriends' as they walked around the bustling bureau. "I mean come on, man, you're the grim reaper. Seriously?" Kravitz let out a small laugh.

"That's probably why I've never celebrated it," Kravitz replied. "Did you think I'd have time to do something like this?"

"You have time now," Taako teased. Kravitz smiled.

"I'm making time. For you. My boyfriend. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

Taako seemed satisfied with that answer and he hummed in agreement, a smile on his face. "Yes." His attention shifted before Kravitz could respond to that. He pointed to a stand that was set up and displaying a wide variety of Candlenights decorations for sale, and of course Taako was looking to buy. "Look! Perfect. That's what we need." And Kravitz didn't have a choice. Not that he'd object anyway.

Taako pulled Kravitz towards the stand that didn't seem to be attracting much attention, and the owner of the stand didn't seem too happy to be there. Taako didn't even seem to notice, however, and he quickly went to work with purchasing the most extravagant decorations he could find at this small booth. Kravitz watched him with nothing but fondness in his eyes, another thing that Taako didn't notice. Unless he did?

Next on Taako's list was a tree. The biggest tree, of course, 'fit for a hero and a dead dude' as Taako put it. They got to searching for one as soon as they dropped off the decorations they had bought previously. Kravitz was just along for the ride and honestly had no idea what he was doing. He knew people decorated, but Gods help him, he had no idea what to look for, and if it weren't for Taako he would he completely and utterly lost.

When they - or, Taako - finally found the perfect tree, it was...huge. Kravitz had no idea how they were going to get it all the way back.

"And how do you plan on bringing this giant thing back?"

Taako shrugged. "You got one of those scythe-portal-thingy's, don't you? Just use that." Kravitz bit his lip and let out a huff.

"You know, I'm not really supposed to use that for this sort of thing." 

Taako wrapped an arm around Kravitz's shoulder and placed his other hand on Kravitz's chest, a lazy smile on his face. "It's Candlenights, bone daddy, I think the Raven Queen'll let it slide for now." If Kravitz could blush, that nickname would always do the trick. And it was often that Kravitz was thankful he couldn't.

"...Fine," He caved. How could he not? "But just this once."

Taako grinned and backed away from Kravitz, rubbing his hands together. "Perfect! Now what are you waiting for? This tree ain't gonna move itself, my man."

\--

Kravitz was struggling, as was only natural. He had no idea what he was doing; the only experience he had with Candlenights decorations was observation, and he didn't observe it very much. After about an hour and a half he finally managed to set up the tree (why did they have to buy such a giant tree?!) but that wasn't the hard part. Now he had to untangle with lights and somehow get them all around this godforsaken thing. They were so long, how could they be so long? How could they be so tangled?!

Kravtiz was becoming frustrated as he tugged on the long wire of lights, attempting to untangle them. When he eventually gave up trying to make them perfect, he attempted to loop them around the tree, but the result was as much as a failure as he expected it to be. He let out a frustrated huff as his shoulders drooped. This was hopeless, how could Taako do this every year? Did he struggle as much as Kravitz was? Speaking of Taako, Kravitz turned around to see how much progress his boyfriend actually made, but what he saw wasn't what he was expecting.

Taako stood proudly in the middle of the room, an extravagant wreath hung around his neck and colourful lights draped across his body. Instead of earrings there were two brightly coloured ornaments hanging from his ears and shimmering garland was wrapped over the wreath as makeshift scarf. There was a glittery red bow clipped onto his shirt, complete with a few ribbons hanging off of it. He looked incredibly pleased with himself, more so when he noticed Kravitz looking at him in disbelief. 

"Yo babe, check this out! I'm the best present you'll ever get this year, or any other year, and there's nothing else you can say that'll make me think anything different."

Kravitz stood silently for what felt an eternity as he watch Taako strike various poses in his new 'outfit.' He didn't buy all of those just to dress up, did he? Kravitz wouldn't be surprised in the slightest. The way he posed confidentially gave Kravitz the impression that he thought this was the most clever thing that anyone has ever thought of. After a few moments passed, Kravitz smiled, then he started to laugh, and Taako put a hand over his heart as if he were offended.

"What? Am I not pretty enough for your handsome face?" 

As his laughter died down, Kravtiz grinned and took a step towards him, holding Taako's hands in his. "No, of course you are. You're so weird." He leaned down and gave Taako a kiss. "I love you."

When Kravitz pulled away and looked at Taako's face again it was beet red, not expecting such a shift in emotions. He could dish it out but he couldn't take it, and that was some information that Kravitz liked to use to his advantage. Taako let out a cough and looked down, shifting his feet. "Yeah, well...that was a test, obviously I knew that. You thought I didn't know that? Congratulations, home slice, you passed."

Kravitz laughed again, deciding to let go of that conspicuous lie, and let go of Taako's hands - something Taako seemed to be disappointed by. He backed away and gestured to the lame looking tree he had been attempting to put up. "Unlike you, I haven't had the same amount of luck with decorations. Could the king of Candlenights help me out?"

Taako crossed his arms and smirked. "Obviously. But for your information, it's /queen/ of Candlenights, thank you very much." 

And with that, Taako and Kravitz got to work on setting up the tree, which Kravitz realized was notably much easier with help. Why didn't they do this earlier, when Taako was spending his time glamouring himself up? It wasn't a very big deal to Kravitz, though; he enjoyed seeing Taako have fun and enjoyed this entire day spent with him. As they worked together setting up the tree, Kravitz holding one end of the lights as Taako walked it around the various branches, Kravitz almost had to strain to hear what Taako said from the other side.

"...And I love you, too."

Kravitz was starting to really like Candlenights.

**Author's Note:**

> i love u and thrive off of ur kind comments THANK YOU!!


End file.
